


Woke The F Up

by orphan_account



Category: Jon Bellion (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I DID NOT WRITE THISThis is a song called: Woke the F Up By Jon Bellion. I just think its an amazing song and it sounds like a story line that I might write. So, anyway... ENJOY!





	

Take your clothes and rip 'em, rip 'em off  
Call these hoes and tip 'em, tip 'em off  
You can tell them you are mine  
I'm sick of, sick of games  
No more time, you lit the, lit the flame, yeah.

We live in an age where everything is staged,  
Where all we do is fake our feelings.  
I've been scared to put myself so out there.  
Time is running out, yeah  
Need to let you know that,

Last night I woke the fuck up  
I realized I need you here, as desperate as that sounds,   
Last night I woke the fuck up  
I realized I need you here, as desperate as that sounds.

Take these walls and rip 'em, rip 'em down  
Take my, and zip 'em, zip 'em.  
I will tell them I am yours and very, very proud  
I am forced to give in, give in now.

We live in an age where everything is staged  
And all we do is fake our feelings.  
I'm so scared to put myself so out there,  
Time is running out, yeah.  
Need to let you know that,

Last night I finally fucking woke up.


End file.
